


The First of a Million

by whenfandomscollide



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Community Theatre, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pepper Potts is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenfandomscollide/pseuds/whenfandomscollide
Summary: A short little one-shot of Peter and Tony, who have been cast opposite each other in a piece of bad community theatre.  Peter and Tony are the same age-ish ie old enough to not be underage, but young enough to be called boys by someone who is older. Imagine them whatever age you wish.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	The First of a Million

“I relish you. I really do. I relish the time we spend together and your personality and how dang smart you are.”

Peter blushed at the words and continued to gaze into Tony’s eyes.

“I revel in your love. I glory in your presence. I adore you. I think I’ve always adored you without knowing it.”

Peter’s head dropped now, abashed. Tony had a way of making such cheesy lines sound effortlessly sincere, but it was also a heady thing.

“Hey, now, none of that. I want to see your face, lovely. I want to see your lovely face.” Tony reached out and tipped Peter’s chin up with a gentle finger, before ghosting it softly over Peter’s lips.

“I want you to know that you aren’t just a phase for me. I’m not fazed by discovering I’m into guys. How could I be when the guy I’m into is you?” Tony’s smile warmed his eyes further and he cupped the side of Peter’s face.

“How can you bear to bare your soul to me like this?” Peter whispered. “You’re not at all scared I’ll throw it all back in your face?”

“You’re right. I should be petrified. And yet, somehow, somehow, I just know that you won’t do that to me. You won’t, will you, cupcake?” Tony’s voice dropped low and sultry, beguiling.

“CUT!” The director’s voice dragged both boys out of the moment. “We’re going to have trouble with mic’ing the stage enough for the audience to hear if you drop your voices that much. Unless we do end up going with lapel mics.” He turned away. “Pepper? Make a note to see if our budget will stretch to lapel mics for all the main actors, will you?”

Tony and Peter exchanged sheepish grins. 

“I was kind of looking forward to practising the kiss at the end of this scene, but I don’t know if we’ll get time for it today,” Tony said, glancing at the clock on the wall of the theatre. 

Peter’s eyes lit up. “Oh! Oh, you were? Yeah. Me too.” He cleared his throat. “I mean, um, ah," he gave a tight laugh and licked his lips, "um, we could always do our own practice? Like, not. Um, not here. If, if you like?” His eyes darted from Tony's eyes to his mouth and back again. 

Tony narrowed his eyes and tilted his head, a curious smile on his face. “Are you asking me out, Mr Parker?” 

Peter looked startled. “Um, no? I mean, not necessarily? Not unless you want…” He trailed off as his brain caught up. “Wait, does this mean you’d say yes if I did ask you?”

Tony smirked and raised a coy eyebrow, then batted his lashes at Peter. “Well, why don’t you ask and find out?”

Peter smacked him on the arm with the back of his hand. 

“Ow, hey. Don’t damage the merchandise,” Tony grumbled through a chuckle, grabbing Peter’s hand. “Listen, why don’t I drive you home? We can stop somewhere, grab a pizza, and then get this pesky kiss out of the way, huh?”

“Is this a date date?” Peter asked. “Or just practice?”

Tony grabbed Peter’s other hand, then leaned in slowly and deliberately. He placed a soft, slow kiss on Peter’s mouth, then gave a teasing lick to his bottom lip.

“There. Now it’s already dealt with and you can be sure this is a date.”

Peter’s smile took over his face, eyes crinkling. “OK. I believe you. But can we schedule in some practice for after the pizza, just to be sure we get it absolutely right?”

“You got it, kid.”


End file.
